Giń, Voldi, giń!
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Oryginał powstał na potrzeby wyzwania, które kazało opisać jak najbardziej absurdalny sposób zabicia Voldemorta. Z mojej strony dedykowane przeciwnikom slashu, a nawet jego zwolennikom. Nie ma to jak pocałunek śmierci...


_**oryginał:**__ Die, Voldie, Die!_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**Giń, Voldi, giń!**

- Mój... mój panie? - Lucjusz Malfoy zadrżał, patrząc na wielki kamienny krąg, który go otaczał. - Mój panie, dlaczego spotkaliśmy się dzisiaj tutaj, a nie w twoim przytulnym, pozbawionym przeciągów, ogrzewanym kominkiem dworku?

- Poniewassssssss, Lucjusssssssu... - wysyczał Voldemort, zanim się zorientował. Wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego, kiedy się rozglądał. - Kto sssssswinął moją sssssstuccccccną sssssscękę tym rassssssem? Glisssssdogonie?

Szczur niechętnie oddał swoją zdobycz - zęby Voldemorta. Parał się między innymi zaopatrywaniem protetyków w materiały...

Po kilku chwilach Czarny Pan znowu był w stanie wyrażać się bardziej zrozumiale.

- Ponieważ, Lucjuszu, Burdel Feniksa zna to miejsce.

- Zakon, panie.

Voldemort odwrócił się w prawo.

- Bello?

- Zakon, panie. Zakon Feniksa, nie Burdel.

- Cóż, z pewnością mają tam niezły burdel - stwierdził wężowaty zrzędliwie. - Nieważne. Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj...

- AAAAAAYYYOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAA! - rozległo się z góry.

Severus Snape przewrócił oczyma, widząc Harry'ego Pottera, opadającego w środek kręgu na mugolskim wynalazku, zwanym spadochronem. Pamiętał, że jako dziecko oglądał zdjęcie takiego przedmiotu.

- SEVERUSIE! Przestań myśleć po mugolsku! - upomniał go Czarny Pan surowo.

Następnie odwrócił się do swojego wroga, który właśnie zdejmował sprzęt.

- Potter! Co tu robisz?

- Cóż, w Zakonie znowu burdel... - przerwał zmieszany, gdy zauważył, jak Voldemort posyła triumfalne spojrzenie nadąsanej Bellatriks. - Więc postanowiłem wziąć sprawy we własne ręce, jak przystało na idiotycznie kretyński gryfoński zakuty łeb, którym jestem.

- I myślałeś, że niby co osiągniesz swoim dzisiejszym pojawieniem się tutaj? - zapytał wężowaty.

- No jak to? Doprowadzę do twojego samobójstwa, Voldi - odparł Harry radośnie.

- Chociaż jesteś wkurzającym bachorem, Potter, ja jakoś nie popełniłem samobójstwa, ucząc cię przez te wszystkie lata. Więc Czarny Pan z pewnością...

Severus Snape był zmuszony przerwać, kiedy Harry Potter złapał go, przechylił do tyłu i przywarł do jego ust w głębokim pocałunku.

Trudno było nie słyszeć mlaskania, kiedy ich języki walczyły o dominację.

- BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - zgodnie uznali zgromadzeni Śmierciożercy.

Voldemort przez chwilę gapił się na mężczyzn w przerażeniu. Potem wbił sobie paznokcie w oczy, próbując je wydłubać z nadzieją, że w ten sposób wymaże z mózgu obrzydliwą scenę.

I tak Czarny Pan oraz większość jego Śmierciożerców pożegnała się z życiem tej nocy, doprowadzona do śmierci lub szaleństwa najbardziej bulwersującym obrazem, jaki kiedykolwiek dany im było ujrzeć.

Harry wreszcie zaprzestał ataku na migdałki Mistrza Eliksirów i rozejrzał się po zakrwawionych lub obślinionych ludziach wokół.

- Podziałało - wydyszał.

Snape, bezceremonialnie upuszczony na ziemię, kiedy chłopak przestał go trzymać, wyciągnął rękę, by zostać podniesionym.

- Na to wygląda - przyznał. Wygrzebał z kieszeni galeona, którego następnie podał Gryfonowi. - Nienawidzę przegrywać zakładów - wymamrotał. - Przynajmniej zrób to dla mnie i TY wyjaśnij to - wskazał ciała - Albusowi.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Chce pan, żebym powiedział prawdę, czy powinienem coś zmyślić? Dumbledore pewnie zrobi wszystko, aby nasza mała wycieczka przeciekła do "Proroka Codziennego"... chciałby pan już zawsze być znany jako Mężczyzna, Który Przeżył, By Pocałować Pottera?

Mocno nadąsany Snape podążył za zmorą swego życia, która owinęła ciało Czarnego Pana w spadochron i powlokła je dalej, do miejsca, gdzie właśnie aportowali się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.

- Widziałem kiedyś coś takiego w kinie - zachichotał. - Daj spokój, Snape. Zabiłeś człowieka pocałunkiem! Powinieneś być z siebie dumny.

- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. - Usłyszał gdzieś za plecami.

**KONIEC**

**Od tłumaczki**

Burdel Feniksa (ang. Chaos of the Phoenix) - po angielsku _Zakon Feniksa_ to _Order of the Phoenix_; słowo _order_ ma w języku angielskim różne znaczenia - nie tylko _zakon_ czy _order_ (w sensie odznaczenia), ale też _porządek_; w języku polskim to zestawienie porządek / chaos jest logicznie nieprzetłumaczalne, dlatego postawiłam na _burdel_, wulgaryzm oznaczający _bałagan_, ale też _dom publiczny_, za który Voldemort spokojnie mógł Zakon uznawać.


End file.
